A escondidas
by Ringo Starr's Girlfriend
Summary: Serie de viñetas independientes de la relación entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Cada capítulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de uno de los dos. ¡Tercera generación!
1. Insomio

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling.

Enero. Séptimo curso

* * *

**-.-.-Insomio-.-.-**

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, mirando nada en particular y sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Lo había arruinado. Scorpius Malfoy sabía muy bien que hacía unos meses lo había estropeado todo. Salir con Rose Weasley… Grave error.

Scorpius dio una vuelta en la cama en un nuevo intento por dormir. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que se hallaba así, pero es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza... El ya estaba harto de toda esa situación. ¿Qué había pensado exactamente al salir con Rose Weasley? Simplemente había sido una estupidez, un error, algo que nunca debió ocurrir, algo que quizá debía terminar, y él sabía que estaba en lo correcto al pensar aquello. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué importaba todo eso? Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Rose Weasley. No podría cambiar sus sentimientos ni en un millón de años; más no podía dejar de pensar que cometía un error tan grande como el mismísimo castillo en el que habitaba. ¿Por qué Rose no podía ser una Slytherin? ¿O por qué él no podía ser un Gryffindor? ¿Por qué ella no podía tener algún otro apellido, de entre tantos que hay? ¿Por qué una Weasley? ¿O por qué él un Malfoy?

Pero así eran las cosas y ahora tenían que esconderse. Y ya a Scorpius se le acababa la paciencia, el estaba cansado de tener que esperar a veces semanas para verla, y de paso no poder hacerlo afuera a la vista de todos, sino tener que ir a aulas vacías o a la Torre de Astronomía. Si, él quería que todo el mundo supiera que le encantaba Rose Weasley, y que ella le correspondía, quería agarrarle la mano y que todos lo vieran, besarla en público... Pero, por supuesto, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Últimamente esto había sido motivo de fuertes discusiones entre la pareja. Esa misma noche en la Torre de Astronomía, había transcurrido una de esos desacuerdos, cuando, una vez más, Scorpius le propuso a Rose salir del escondite.

—Scorpius, yo también quisiera que no tuviésemos que escondernos, pero es muy complicado, imagina lo que dirán todos —le respondió apresuradamente la chica—, nada más mira cómo reaccionó Albus cuando se enteró.

—Rose, lo he estado pensando, y mira, no me importa lo que digan tus primos, o mis amigos, o nuestras familias, o Hogwarts o incluso el mismísimo Ministerio, ¡yo haría todo a un lado por ti! —replicó, histérico. Tomó la mano de Rose entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos, suplicándole que entendiera su punto de vista.

—Sigue siendo arriesgado —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto triste. Después de reflexionar por unos instantes, repuso—: No quiero que te hagan daño. Tengo un montón de primos y tíos que te lastimarían, Scorpius. Ellos no lo ven como nosotros. Lo sabes muy bien. Mi papá no te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos o algo así.

—¿Crees que me importa? —soltó sus manos y caminó hacia un lado, mirando hacia los jardines del colegio, donde nada se movía entre la quietud de la noche. Alzó un poco la vista hacia el bosque prohibido, ensimismado, reflexionando en lo que iba a decir a continuación—. A estas alturas, ya sé que cometí un error. Tengo que hacerme responsable de ello, Rose —Se volvió para mirarla, tratando de no usar un tono de voz muy elevado que revelara que no estaban en la cama a esas horas—, deberías de hacerlo tú también. Yo sé que no va a ser fácil. No espero que tu padre sea simpático contigo, me diga hijo, y nos dé la bendición. Pero, Rose, yo hace tiempo dejé de estar completamente seguro de qué es lo correcto y qué no. Para mí, lo único que tiene sentido ahora es que debo luchar por ti… ¿O es que acaso todo esto es una farsa?

Rose esquivaba su mirada, y él conocía el motivo. De seguro, estaría a punto de romper a llorar.

—¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada! Yo… Esto es una locura… ¡No lo sé, Scorpius! ¡Es tan arriesgado!

—Creí que los Gryffindor eran los valientes.

Esta vez, Rose se atrevió a mirarlo, abochornada. Scorpius, enfadado, optó por salir de aquella habitación rápidamente. No quería terminar teniendo una discusión mucho más acalorada.

Ese fue el dedo que puso en la llaga. Scorpius estaba firmemente dispuesto a luchar por Rose, después de todo. Seguía creyendo que lo más probable es que todo aquello fuera un error que nunca debió ocurrir, pero estaba más que seguro de que haría lo que fuera por ella.

El nunca había puesto en duda que la chica correspondiera sus sentimientos y que sin duda lo quisiera a el tanto como él la quería a ella. Más esta no era la primera vez que el rubio le sugería que deberían dejar de esconderse, y Rose siempre tenía esa fastidiosa reacción, siempre diciendo que era arriesgado y enumerándole todos los motivos por los cuales no debían de estar juntos en público, que si su familia haría pedazos al chico, que habrían problemas entre sus padres, que sus amigos se molestarían con ellos, etc. Y él en ningún momento llegó a pensar que no iba a ser difícil y que no se iban a tener que enfrentar a ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, Scorpius también entendía su punto; pero la diferencia estaba en que a ella le faltaba tenacidad para darlo todo, cuando el está más que dispuesto a hacerlo, y eso sencillamente lo irritaba.

De cualquier manera, el sabía que pronto Rose le mandaría una de sus acostumbradas cartas pidiéndole que se vieran, para terminar pidiéndole disculpas por no atreverse a enfrentarlo todo, que le diera tiempo de asimilar las cosas, tal y como había hecho las veces anteriores…

Pero Scorpius no necesitaba eso. Necesitaba que su chica le mandara una carta y se vieran, en efecto, pero para decirle que le importa un bledo todo y que saldrán juntos adelante.

Thomas Morrison, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, dio un fuerte ronquido. De cualquier manera, en algún momento ellos se verían presionados a hacer algo al respecto. Ya el primo de Rose, Albus Potter, los había descubierto pocos días antes de irse de vacaciones de navidad. Además, sus amigos ya tenían sospechas. Thomas era quien más lo bombardeaba a preguntas, puesto que era el más cercano a Scorpius. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no iban a sospechar? Las frecuentes excusas para irse solo a Merlín sabía dónde, las escapadas de noche, las cartas misteriosas, el ensimismamiento a menudo en clases. Luego de sus furtivos encuentros, el chico Malfoy no podía evitar andar distraído y de vez en cuando tener una sonrisita idiota en la cara. Pues claro, ¿Cómo no iban a pensar que algo pasaba? Por supuesto, sus compañeros de casa tenían la certeza de que hacía un tiempo que algo andaba mal con Scorpius, aunque él estaba convencido de que solo Thomas creía que la pelirroja tenía algo que ver.

Dándose por vencido, Scorpius se levanto silenciosamente de la cama y se fue a la Sala Común; de seguro que allí encontraría algo mejor que hacer que pensar en todo ese drama. O al menos, no tendría que seguir dando vueltas en la cama sin resultado alguno.

Más de una cosa si estaba seguro, a hurtadillas o no, él seguiría enamorado como loco de Rose Weasley.

* * *

_Bien, ¡mi primer Fanfic! No puedo creer que al fin me atreví a escribir algo jaja, tenía tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, más finalmente aquí estoy, jaja._

_Porfiiiiis dejen review y díganme si estuvo bien, si le falta, si es bueno o es una basura o qué demonios, que me matan las ansias al ser este mi primer fic xD._

_Este fic será de viñetas independientes pero todas relacionadas entre sí. O sea, están ubicadas en diferentes momentos, pero es la misma historia. Una viñeta será del punto de vista de Scorpius y el otro de Rose._

_Pues sin más preámbulos, me despido… Bye_!


	2. Quidditch

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling.

Noviembre. Séptimo curso.

(No estoy segura de en qué fecha exactamente es que se juega el primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, pero como soy malota, puse Noviembre xD)

* * *

**-.-.-Quidditch-.-.- **

Si hacía un año a Rose le hubiesen dicho que ella iba a estar en un dilema sobre apoyar a Gryffindor o a Slytherin, ella le hubiese respondido a esa persona que seguramente estaba bajo el efecto de un Confundus. Si bien Rose no era buena montando en escoba, realmente le apasionaba ver un buen partido de Quidditch, y más si su equipo derrotaba a los de verde. Pero sí, así era. Rose se hallaba en una situación algo incómoda. Por supuesto, con toda la expectativa y la excitación en el ambiente, nadie se iba a dar cuenta de la especie de contienda que se libraba en la cabeza de Rose.

Por un lado, y como es natural, Rose apoyaba al equipo de su casa; y aún más ese año, puesto que su primo favorito, Albus Potter, luego de años esperándolo, finalmente había alcanzado el tan ansiado puesto de capitán de Gryffindor, y ella tenía toda su fe en que Albus lo haría tan bien como su hermano, el legendario James Potter. Pero por el otro, Rose estaba saliendo en secreto con el nuevo capitán de Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy.

Era sencillo, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no se llevaban bien, no estaban hechos para ello. Desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, Malfoy y su sequito de amigos habían mantenido una rivalidad con Albus, Rose y sus amigos David Hoston y Jane Tilman. Y la rivalidad entre Albus y Scorpius se reflejaba en el campo de Quidditch; ambos eran cazadores muy hábiles y siempre había mucha fricción en los partidos.

—¡Y allá va Malfoy con la quaffle! Sale disparado hacia el otro lado del campo, ha superado a Humphrey, se la pasa a Bletchey, Fields le manda una bludger y Bletchey escapa por pocos centímetros, ahora la tiene Parkinson, y de nuevo Malfoy, la chica Finnigan intenta quitársela pero él la esquiva hábilmente, el capitán de Slytherin va directo a los aros de gol, ¡peligro! Potter se acerca por detrás… ¡y Malfoy recibe una bludger de Hugo Weasley y el capitán de Gryffindor toma posesión de la Quaffle! —Resonaba la voz del comentarista por todo el estadio.

Rose dio un respingo cuando le dieron a Malfoy con la bludger, pero todos dirigían su atención a Albus que avanzaba velozmente por el campo.

—¡Potter se acerca peligrosamente a los aros de gol, ya nada lo detiene, se ha escapado de todo el equipo de Slytherin y ahora solo queda batir al guardián! Y se acerca más… ¡Zabini ha parado la quaffle! —Se escucharon los vítores de Slytherin mientras se oían los abucheos de Gryffindor—, ¡éste encuentro será muy reñido! Los dos nuevos capitanes han formado excelentes equipos y lo darán todo por la victoria.

Y como predijo el comentarista, el juego estaba resultando muy estrecho. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, Slytherin iba a la delantera con 80 puntos mientras Gryffindor había marcado 70; los jugadores trataban insistentemente de derribar a los otros de la escoba, el juego poco a poco se hacía más violento, a cada instante los golpeadores de Gryffindor, Hugo Weasley y Jonathan Fields, le mandaban una bludger al capitán de Slytherin, y cada vez que Scorpius resultaba herido, Rose se estremecía mientras tenía que aguantar la rabia de escuchar los aplausos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que sabían la amenaza que representaba el rubio para su gran victoria.

—Albus Potter acelera con la quaffle en manos y Scorpius Malfoy va muy cerca, se dirigen a los aros de Slytherin, no estoy seguro si el mayor obstáculo de Potter es Zabini o Malfoy, se acercan cada vez más, van muy reñido, finalmente este es el momento decisivo… ¡Y Potter marca el tanto del empate!

Rose aplaudió alegremente junto a sus compañeros, a pesar de que Scorpius se veía obviamente molesto por no haber impedido ese gol y eso le hacía sentir mal, estaba realmente contenta por como Albus estaba jugando, lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca. Definitivamente su primo estaba dando la talla.

Media hora más tarde, los dos equipos estaban empatados otra vez con 120 puntos cada uno, Scorpius se acercaba de nuevo a los aros de Gryffindor y recibió una bludger particularmente fuerte, perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de la escoba. Esta vez Rose no pudo contener un gritito que llamo la atención de algunos compañeros.

—No me digas que te preocupas por lo que le pase ese idiota, ¡vamos, Rose! Todo o nada por la victoria —exclamó su amiga Jane.

—Pero no hace falta ser tan violentos —replicó molesta ante el comentario de su amiga.

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué me dices de esa bludger que le enviaron a Al hace un rato, eh? Casi lo tumban de la escoba también —respondió indignado David, que estaba a un lado de Jane.

—Y supongo que esa falta que le hicieron a Rebeca Humphrey tampoco cuenta como juego violento, ¿No? —esta vez era su prima menor Lucy quien hablaba.

Rose se limitó a encogerse en su puesto ante las miradas inquisitivas de su compañeros y a volver su atención al juego.

Y pasó algo. El buscador de Slytherin había empezado a volar frenéticamente en una dirección. Acto seguido, Lily Potter lo imitó y fue velozmente tras de él: Finalmente habían hallado la snitch.

—¡Parece que los buscadores han visto la snitch! —El resto de los jugadores en el campo, sin perder la concentración en lo que estaban haciendo, dirigieron momentáneamente su atención a los buscadores: quién la atrapara definiría al ganador, ya nada importaba—. Van muy juntos a toda velocidad a por la snitch, ¡La tiene Potter! ¡La tiene Pierce! ¡No se distingue quien lleva la delantera, van muy iguales, solo hace falta estirar el brazo un poco más! Solo un poco más…

Lily parecía haber perdido el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caer de la escoba. Todo el público de Gryffindor permaneció en silencio, expectante, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces Lily alzó el brazo mostrando un brillo dorado dentro de su mano, agitándola fuertemente con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Esperen! ¡Potter la tiene, Potter la tiene! ¡Gryffindor ha ganado el partido!

Los seguidores de Gryffindor corrieron desenfrenados al campo para recibir a los victoriosos jugadores. Rose vio a Scorpius bajar molesto de su escoba y se sintió muy mal por su novio… Pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz, su equipo simplemente lo había hecho increíble, todos habían jugado de maravilla, y Albus demostró ser tan buen capitán como su hermano.

—¡Fiesta en la Sala Común! —gritó enérgicamente Fields, uno de los golpeadores del equipo, y su comentario fue recibido con una mar de vítores y aplausos. De pronto, entre él y Hugo, tomaron a Albus y lo llevaron cargado sobre los hombros para emprender la trayectoria hacia la Sala Común, mientras los Slytherin los abucheaban y algunos hacían gestos groseros con las manos.

Pero Rose divisó a Scorpius más adelante, solo, con la escoba al hombro. Tenía muchas ganas de correr hacia él y decirle que de todas maneras había jugado estupendo, pero no podía hacer nada de todos modos, así que emprendió el rumbo hacia la fiesta de la primera victoria de su equipo.

…

Eran las diez de la noche y Rose iba bajo la capa invisible que le había robado a su primo minutos antes de camino a un pasillo a esas horas vacío del cuarto piso. Entró a una de las tantas aulas que Scorpius y ella usaban para verse a escondidas y se sentó en uno de los pupitres para esperar. Pasaron veinte minutos y Scorpius no aparecía. Su gran temor se había cumplido. De seguro él estaba molesto por haber perdido contra Gryffindor y porque ella en vez de consolarlo se fue a pasarla en grande con sus compañeros en la Sala Común. _«Estoy pensando tonterías»_ se dijo a sí misma y esperó diez minutos más. Nada.

Rose no lo podía creer. Comprendía que estuviese mal por haber perdido en su primer encuentro como capitán y que de paso fuese el equipo de Albus el que le diera la derrota. Pero ella no tenía la culpa. ¿Qué esperaba? No podía dejar de celebrar o algo así porque se hubiese visto muy extraño. Además, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta delante del rubio, no se iba a perder tremendo fiestón. La impaciencia la estaba invadiendo y con junto con ello la rabia; no podía creer que Scorpius la hubiese dejado plantada.

Se dirigía furiosa hacia la puerta del aula y cuando la abrió se encontró de frente con un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

—Peeves —dijo simplemente el rubio. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante obligando a Rose a adentrarse de nuevo al salón. Una vez cerrada la puerta la tomó por la cintura y le dio un corto beso en los labios—, me hallé con él en las escaleras y fue todo un problema para librármelo.

—Entonces, ¿No estás molesto conmigo?

Scorpius se quedó en silencio aproximadamente un minuto.

—Bueno… No. Pero créeme que si estoy molesto con tu odioso primo.

—Eres tan bueno como él; el partido de Slytherin y Hufflepuff está cerca, de seguro ustedes ganan.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Jugué pésimo —replicó Scorpius con desánimo.

—Jugaste excelente, en serio, les diste mucha pelea —al ver que Scorpius seguía desanimado, añadió—: Ni si quiera fue tu culpa que perdieran, los dos equipos iban a la cabeza, pero Lily se adelantó sólo un poco a el buscador de ustedes —dicho esto, rodeó los brazos por el cuello del chico.

—Quizá tienes razón —contestó Scorpius aún un poco desanimado—. Te extrañé cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar al campo. Prométeme que me verás para desearme suerte justo antes del próximo partido.

—Lo prometo —y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras nadie los veía, mientras Rose no tenía que fingir que se alegraba cada vez que una bludger hacía impacto con Scorpius, y se le olvidaba por completo que hacía solo unos minutos estaba furiosa con él.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a quienes me están leyendo y sobre todo quienes me dejaron review, de verás a una le ataca el miedo con esto de subir tu primer fic y por supuesto leer los reviews y saber que les ha gustado te súper levanta los ánimos. Y segundo, pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y estoy esperando saber sus opiniones (ejem ejem, si, es una indirecta de que dejen review :D)_

_Bye!_


	3. Distracciones

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling.

Febrero. Sexto año.

* * *

**-.-.-Distracciones-.-.-**

—¡Es la tercera vez en la semana que hace un desastre, señor Malfoy! ¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin! Y deberá entregarme una redacción de veinte centímetros acerca de la forma correcta de realizar el hechizo practicado en clase —sentenció severamente la profesora Rushfort, que siguió paseando por la habitación.

Scorpius volteó a ver a su mesa donde se hallaba la copa, que se suponía debía haber convertido en un canario, hecha añicos. La última semana de Scorpius había sido desastrosa: Transformaciones no era la única clase donde le había ido mal, en prácticamente todas las asignaturas estaba teniendo problemas.

—A la próxima terminaras incendiando un aula, Malfoy —dijo Albus Potter socarronamente una vez que la profesora supervisaba el trabajo de unos alumnos al otro lado del salón.

—Y me aseguraré de que te quedes adentro, Potter —le espetó desdeñosamente.

—¡Tiemblo del miedo! —Scorpius tuvo que aguantar las risitas de los Gryffindor.

En otra ocasión le hubiese lanzado una mordaz e ingeniosa respuesta al pelinegro, pero en ese instante no podía; le pasó lo mismo que le sucedía en todas las clases, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en el club de duelo: perdió la concentración al dirigir la mirada hacia los amigos de Potter y ver a Rose Weasley riendo. Si bien era cierto que en ese momento se reía de él, eso no quitaba que se viera sencillamente hermosa.

Scorpius volvió su cabeza rápidamente hacia Potter, le dirigió una mirada hostil, y regresó su atención a la copa en frente. Al cabo de media hora no obtenía todavía un buen resultado cuando normalmente él era uno de los primeros en lograr ejecutar correctamente un hechizo. Afortunadamente para el chico, terminó la clase y salió apresuradamente del aula. Era la hora del almuerzo y tenía mucha hambre, quería comer, quizá así despejaba un poco su mente.

El problema de Scorpius era que en su mente no había espacio para hechizos o jugadas de Quidditch, en su mente solamente había espacio para Rose Weasley. Se estaba obsesionando con ella y sabía que eso no era bueno, pero ella lo encantaba con todo lo que hacía: con sus sonrisas, con su cabello, con lo dulce que era, con sus miradas, con su voy; y él no podía evitar voltear a verla disimuladamente en clases. Su asignatura preferida para observarla era Historia de la Magia, ya que podía aprovechar que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban durmiendo o conversando en voz baja y así nadie le prestaba atención.

—Scorpius, amigo, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? Vamos a perder la copa de la casa como nos sigas haciendo perder esos puntos —exclamó su amigo Thomas, quien lo había alcanzado justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor.

—Es solo que… no lo sé. Creo que no estoy durmiendo bien, eso es todo —replicó vagamente el rubio mientras tomaban asientos en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Seguro —contestó Thomas sarcásticamente—, y los nargles de verdad existen. ¡Hombre!, somos mejores amigos, ¿por qué no me puedes contar que sucede?

—Es que no me pasa nada.

—¿Sabes, Scorpius? Tal vez tú crees que soy idiota, pero resulta que no; en algo raro estás metido, lo sé. ¿A dónde vas por las noches? —le preguntó su amigo sin preámbulos.

—¡Por Merlín, hemos hablado esto antes! —respondió el rubio desesperado.

—Y siempre me ves la cara de tonto y me dices que no pasa nada cuando es obvio que andas tramando algo. ¿A dónde vas por las noches?

—Thomas, no pasa nada, yo sólo… sólo estoy agotado, creo que no estoy comiendo bien, y tengo mucho estrés —protestó Scorpius, que empezaba a notar un leve dolor de cabeza, le pasaba muy a menudo últimamente.

—¿A dónde vas por las noches? —preguntó nuevamente.

—A ningún lado.

—He despertado cuatro veces en la noche y veo tu cama vacía. Mira, me está comenzando a disgustar tu actitud. Scorpius —dijo con tono malhumorado—, siempre te he contado mis cosas, pero tú no puedes decirme a mí por qué demonios…

Scorpius se levantó malhumorado de su silla y se fue, dejando a Thomas con la palabra en la boca. Estaba harto de que su amigo lo acorralara a preguntas, ¿por qué no lo podía dejar en paz y ya? El solo quería un lugar pacífico donde nadie lo interrumpiera y ahora, para colmo, seguía con hambre. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y como todos estaban almorzando, sabía que nadie lo fastidiaría allí.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Rose Weasley? Era claro que no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero era realmente sorprendente que hacía solo cuatro meses pensaba que la chica en cuestión era una insufrible que se creía superior, y ahora se estaba muriendo por probar sus labios y acariciar su hermoso cabello pelirrojo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

_«¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo seguir pensando estas cursilerías»_, pensó desesperadamente el muchacho. Para él era difícil aceptar lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Claro que antes había salido con unas cuantas chicas, pero nada que lo pusiera a pensar demasiado. Sabía que con Rose era tema diferente; todo había comenzado en aquél castigo a comienzos del curso. Después de dos días interminables de calificar, organizar y etiquetar ingredientes de pociones en las mazmorras, estuvieron a punto de lanzarse hechizos allí mismo. Luego de una intensa guerra verbal, y tras reparar en que con esa actitud solo lograban empeorar su castigo, decidieron hacer tregua. Pero lo que no esperaban es que accidentalmente hablaran y descubrieran que tenían mucho en común y comenzaran una extraña amistad secreta.

A ambos les gustaban los mismos libros, apoyaban al Puddlemare United, disfrutaban de la música de Celestina Warbeck y tenían los mismos pasatiempos. Era la primera vez que hallaban a alguien con quién hablar de aquellos temas, y a pesar del orgullo, las rivalidades y las inseguridades de dar un paso adelante en lo que ellos consideraban una locura, no lo podían dejar ir.

Para Scorpius, todos los sentimientos que experimentaba eran algo totalmente nuevo. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia alguna de sus amigas; siempre salía con chicas a las que apenas conocía y con las que no se juntaba precisamente para charlar. Y ahora, ahí estaba Rose, confundiéndolo, y de paso dándole aún más incertidumbre al no saber si la muchacha pasaba por lo mismo que él.

Aún quedaban veinte minutos antes de entrar a clase, así que Scorpius decidió al menos aprovechar un poco el tiempo, y a pesar del hambre y el dolor de cabeza que sentía, comenzó los deberes extra que tenía de Transformaciones, encontrando en la primera página de su libro una nota que cierta pelirroja debía de haber metido allí cuando nadie se daba cuenta.

_¿Hoy a las nueve en el aula del segundo piso? Descubrí un libro genial que de seguro te encanta. Respóndeme cuando estemos en Aritmancia._

_PD: Disculpa por haberme reído de ti en Transformaciones, pero es que en verdad actúas como un troll estos días ja, ja. _

Scorpius sonrió mientras tomaba la nota entre sus manos. No le importaba que su hubiera burlado de él; en realidad, no tenía dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, otra cosa era que no lo quisiera aceptar.

Estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorando de Rose.

* * *

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle de corazón a Mar —I´m Anatolia—, por ayudar a esta novata con el beteo, de veras que sí. Y ahora paso a agradecerle a la gente que me lee y por supuesto a quienes han puesto esto en favoritos y dejan reviews, además de disculparme por haberme tardado algo, espero no suceda con el próximo capítulo, pero bueno, estas molestas cosas muggles que ocupan el tiempo, ¿no?_

_Bye!_

_PD: Ese cuadrito de allí abajo estaría muy feliz (y yo también) si fuese rellenado :D_


	4. Lechucería

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling.

Abril. Sexto curso.

* * *

**-.-.-Lechucería-.-.-**

Lo único que se escuchaba en el dormitorio de las chicas era la suave respiración de las muchachas que aún dormían. Rose distinguió el que probablemente era el primer rayo de sol del día colarse por la ventana de la habitación. Finalmente decidió que no volvería a conciliar el sueño y se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba escribirle a alguien sobre ciertas frustraciones, y tras haberlo meditado durante varios días, decidió que su prima Victorie era la indicada.

Rose se vistió silenciosamente, tomó un pergamino y una pluma y bajó a la Sala Común, donde no se oía ni un alma. Se sentó en su butaca favorita, aquella que estaba junto a la chimenea, e inició su carta.

Su prima recién había regresado de su luna de miel con Teddy y esperaba sinceramente no molestarla, más no tenía a quién más acudir.

Hacía unos pocos meses atrás, Rose había comenzado una extraña amistad secreta con Scorpius Malfoy. En definitiva, la chica en cuestión lo consideraba uno de los mejores amigos que hubiese podido tener. Claro está, ella apreciaba profundamente a sus primos, a su hermano y sus compañeros David y Jane. Pero con Scorpius compartía gustos y pasatiempos que con los demás no, con el sentía una libertad plena para expresar todo lo que tenía guardado; cuando estaba con el Slytherin, se sentía en total confianza. Era la primera persona en su vida a la que le expresó sus sentimientos encontrados con su familia. Ella los amaba profundamente, a todos y cada uno de ellos; pero odiaba cuando las personas la comparaban constantemente con sus padres, odiaba que todos creyeran que ella debía ser idéntica a sus progenitores, en lugar de ser simplemente Rose Weasley. Quería hacerse una reputación independiente, hacerse valer por sus propios valores y no por su apellido. El se mostró muy comprensivo y a su vez le contó lo duro que era ser hijo de un mortífago y como se sintió cuando descubrió la verdad detrás del pasado de su padre.

Pero de pronto, el rubio dejó de dirigirle la palabra a finales de Marzo, la plantó en una de sus reuniones nocturnas sin dar explicación alguna, le hacía chistes más hirientes y maliciosos que nunca, y comenzó a mirarla con rencor cuando se topaban por el castillo, gesto que la descolocaba totalmente.

Necesitaba desahogarse, contarle a alguien lo frustrada que se sentía, que le dieran el motivo del repentino cambio de actitud del muchacho -Aunque sabía que lo último no lo conseguiría-. Extrañaba a horrores a Scorpius Malfoy, lo quería de vuelta, necesitaba desesperadamente hablarlo con alguien.

Por supuesto, todas las personas de confianza que habitaban el castillo quedaban descartadas ya que no podría explicarles su situación sin quedar totalmente al descubierto. Incluso pensó en pedirle consejo a Hagrid o el profesor Longbottom, pero ¿y si casualmente llegaban a soltar algo en frente de sus primos?

Tras decidir no decirle a nadie dentro de Hogwarts, sus candidatas favoritas eran su Tía Ginny y su prima Victorie. Pero, al fin y al cabo, tía Ginny también podía decir algo frente a sus padres, y aunque de cualquier manera Rose no tenía intención de revelar la identidad del muchacho, se había vuelto muy paranoica de que éstos descubrieran quién era su amigo secreto. Además, tía Ginny daba excelentes consejos, pero Victorie, al ser más joven, podría entender mejor su punto de vista. De modo que optó por buscar ayuda en su prima.

La Sala Común había aclarado un poco: habían pasado varios minutos desde que Rose comenzara a escribir para su prima. Pero aún era bastante temprano y todos seguían en sus camas, nadie bajaba todavía. Una vez terminada la carta, Rose tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y lo releyó dos veces. Una vez convencida de que estaba bien, se encaminó a la lechuzería.

Afuera hacía un clima frío pero estaba despejado, y la gustaba poder caminar tranquilamente sin tener que toparse con nadie; quería aprovechar la larga trayectoria para relajarse y distraer su mente, sin verse interrumpida por el bullicio o que alguien la llamara y la interrumpiera de sus pensamientos.

Una vez que llegó a la lechuzería, Rose abrió distraídamente la puerta. Miraba hacia el suelo y por ello no había reparado en la presencia de alguien más dentro de aquella habitación. Cuando volvió la cabeza, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver a un rubio con una lechuza en el hombro y una carta en la mano mirándola fijamente con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa. Era obvio que el Slytherin no esperaba encontrarse con nadie.

Rose creía que el ambiente era tan tenso que podría ser cortado fácilmente por un cuchillo; intercambiaron miradas en aquél silencio incómodo por al menos un minuto, hasta que finalmente Scorpius resolvió hacer como que nada lo había interrumpido y comenzó a atar su carta a la pata del ave mientras le daba algo de comer.

Ante ese gesto, Rose perdió toda la paciencia que le quedaba, y de manera imprevista, un impulso se apoderó de ella y le espetó:

—¿¡Qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo!?

El muchacho la ignoró olímpicamente mientras seguía atendiendo a la lechuza. Rose pudo sentir cómo su rostro se tornaba rojo y sus manos empezaban a temblar de la rabia.

—¿Sabes algo? Yo creí que tú eras una persona diferente, que podía confiar en ti… Ya lo veo claro, ¡Sólo eres un niño mimado, un cretino, un creído, un idiota, un cabeza hueca, y un ser despreciable!

—Cállate, Weasley. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a una niña gritona que pretende…

—¡Oh, no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Tú me vas a escuchar! —lo interrumpió, enloquecida, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡A lo mejor crees que soy poca cosa y que por eso puedes venir y dejarme de hablar súbitamente! ¡Pero creo que tengo derecho a una explicación! Aunque pensándolo bien, ¡no necesito a un idiota como tú por amigo! ¡Eres un idiota, Scorpius Malfoy, me gustaría saber qué demonios es lo que yo te hice! —ante los gritos de Rose, algunas lechuzas ulularon indignadas, y el ave que Scorpius llevaba sobre el hombro salió volando junto a sus compañeras mientas le dirigía una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, la chica se fue acercando a Scorpius, quién también había dado unos pasos hacia adelante mientras le dirigía una mirada fría y gélida. Scorpius permaneció así lo que a Rose le parecieron años, como si la estuviera retando con la mirada, hasta que finalmente, en un murmullo casi inaudible, habló:

—¿Por qué no vas con Fletcher? ¿Qué haces aquí gritándome cuando podrías estar con él? Él es un gran tipo, ¿no? ¡Es apuesto, divertido, su familia no está repleta de mortífagos y no tienes que esconderte para verlo! —a Rose le pareció por primera vez, el rubio pareció percatarse de que se había acercado tanto a la muchacha que sus caras se hallaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y aquello hizo que Rose se estremeciera; más no se apartó, queriendo enfrentarlo valientemente.

—¿Acaso te molesta que salga con Tim? ¿Es eso?

—Sí, me fastidia bastante…

Rose abrió la boca para replicarle, tenía pensado decirle que era un idiota al enojarse por algo así, puesto que lo que ella hacía con su vida amorosa era su problema, más el rubio no le dio tiempo de hacer nada. A Rose le pareció advertir cierto abatimiento en la expresión de Scorpius, como si lo que había dicho hubiese significado una gran derrota para él. El muchacho se apartó violentamente de ella y salió disparado hacia la puerta de la lechuzería en un paso altanero.

Rose ya no podía reprimir algunas lágrimas. En un principio, creyó que aquello sólo era una altanería de parte de él, pero después de meditarlo bien, ¿era posible que el Slytherin prácticamente le hubiese confesado que estaba celoso? Tal vez por eso pareció avergonzado apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras.

¿Cabía acaso la posibilidad de que le gustara a Malfoy? Pero aquél pensamiento le pareció absurdo a Rose, quién prefirió ignorar las ideas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Miró a las lechuzas que se hallaban en la habitación, que la miraban como si quisieran que se fuera de una buena vez, suponiendo que no les había hecho gracia el hecho de que ella fuera allí a interrumpir su paz irrumpiendo en la habitación con un montón de gritos; entonces, vio la carta que llevaba en sus manos. La verdad, es que aún le dolía la actitud de Scorpius, pero después de ese episodio prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, así que en lugar de pedir consejo alguno a Victorie, optó por simplemente desechar la idea de volver a ser amiga del Malfoy. Estaba harta, sencillamente lo sacaría de su vida.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya era la hora del desayuno. Sólo esperaba no tener que toparse con ningún rubio engreído en el Gran Salón, y que sus compañeros no la asediaran a preguntas.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir esta vez en las notas de autora, ¡salvo que espero sus opiniones y espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
